


Glitter and Ikea

by Winxhelina



Series: Fandot creativity night [22]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: Creativity night november 2017





	Glitter and Ikea

Carolyn really would have rather not taken Arthur along to the trip to IKEA, but he had _so_ wanted to come. Carolyn suspected it was mostly because of the meatballs, but then again she couldn't be too sure - Arthur loved everything. Still, having Herc along was bad enough, as he seemed keen on making this a date. Carolyn hadn't thought it possible to make a trip to IKEA romantic, but then Herc had bought ice cream for her (and for Arthur, because honestly you could not _not_ buy him ice cream after he had exclaimed how brilliant the frosted treat was, so loudly, that a couple of children in the hearing distance immediately started begging for ice cream from their parents. ) Herc also bought a heart-shaped pillow, which Carolyn was sure they had no use for, but Arthur loved. Of course. Herc then insted he buy them all dinner and as much as IKEA didn't have the most glamorous of restaurants it seemed  certain now that this, indeed, was a date. 

Carolyn was determined to have her revenge on Herc. Who turns a perfectly mundane trip to a furniture store into a date? Two could play the gift-giving game. To begin, Carolyn bought Herc every sheep themed item she could find, everything from the hideous shower curtains with happy lambs on them (Arthur loved them) to the bedding with black and white sheep, that Carolyn quite honestly liked too and the sheep-shaped neckpillow. 

Carolyn then had to put her plans of revenge on hold when Arthur became fixated on a chair, which was not only pink, but rather completely covered in glitter. So much so that when you sat on the darn thing it made your backside glitter too and no matter how hard Carolyn tried to brush off the shiny pieces stuck to her, they would stay there. Apparently happier on her skirt than they had been on the hideous chair. All this somehow made Arthur love the thing even more. He seemed to think that the fact that the glitter stuck to anyone who touched the chair was an added bonus. Carolyn thought Arthur might be the only person mad enough to buy the thing. It was lucky he only had 20 quid on him. Carolyn was certainly not buying it. The whole thing seemed to have been decided, but then Herc said:"I think you're right Arthur. I think it's a rather brilliant chair indeed. I think I'll buy it as a present for you and your mum." 

Arthur was overjoyed. Carolyn suddenly regretted getting Herc all of the sheep-themed things. 

They never got the kitchen cabinets they originally came in for. 


End file.
